bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Slayer Grandt
Slayer Grandt Skill 'Flashing Crimson Prescience (Great boost to critical hit damage & boosts Atk power and max HP by 30%) 'Burst 'Garuda Impact (6 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & chance of greatly reducing enemy's Atk and for 2 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Garuda Crush (12 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, adds chance of greatly reducing enemies' Atk for 1 turn at any levels and boosts own Atk relative to one’s max HP for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 24 BC) Brave Burst Grito Del Fenix (18 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, great chance of greatly reducing enemies' Atk for 2 turns & adds additional damage debuff to enemies at the end of each turn for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 36 BC) Skill Ruthless Instinct (Great boost in damage dealt to weaker elements) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Grandt, a gunblademan hailing from the Kingdom of Elysian, was introduced in April 2015 as one of the first Global Exclusive units to get a 7* form. He seeks out for a demi-god by the name of Draegar, who was sent by the corrupted gods to assassinate Princess Estia and end the Elysian bloodline. Aware that Estia escaped along with Xenon, Grandt did whatever it took to protect the Elysian Kingdom and slay Draegar by forming allies with Elaina and the summoner. Another one of Brave Frontier Global's interesting tales. Glad to see that the Elysian tales are still ongoing. That said, let's talk about Grandt! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 And you thought Colt was amazing, right? Grandt packs quite a punch with this Leader Skill too! Most crit teams lack survivability since the squad is mostly composed of units holding Amanohabakens, Blighted Seal, etc. With Grandt's Leader Skill, all of your units get a 30% boost to HP and Atk. This is very nice as HP provides the squad more survivability and the Atk provides higher damage outputs. This Leader Skill actually has the highest critical damage boost in the game. Maxwell and Zedus are known to be the best critical Leaders in the game, but their critical damage boost is 125%, which is smaller compared to Grandt's 150%. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Wow... a 560% damage modifier on a BB? This is insane! Grandt will be dealing tons of damage with just this BB! But... it's single-target. This can be detrimental to your squad's BC generation. Even worse, this BB only has a Drop Check of 12 BC. This is very low compared to other BB used by even some of the recent 6* units. The ignore-Def buff is really nice. This sets the enemy's Def to 0 so you will be dealing more damage depending on how high the enemy's Def was originally. The Atk Down debuff is really nice too as it has a 50% chance in proccing. The damage you receive is significantly lower than without the debuff so this will come in handy, especially in hard quests like Trials and missions from RC5. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 A 620% damage modifier? Grandt too strong? What's going on!? This time, it's an AoE SBB, which makes it a lot better than his BB already. You don't have to worry about much about BC generation either as this 12-hit combo has a Drop Check of 24 BC. This Drop Check is very good even for an SBB with a low hit count. But I'm not done yet! Like his BB, Grandt has a chance in reducing enemy Atk by 50%. However, this is a bit different because this has a 30% chance in proccing instead of 50%. This is less reliable to use against a single enemy, but when facing multiple enemies, you have a higher chance in inflicting Atk Down on at least one unit. However, if you are aiming to inflict Atk Down on as many enemies as possible, you will have to be lucky enough to get this Atk Down debuff to proc. The Atk buff is nice as this boosts Grandt's Atk relative to 10% of his HP. This is great as this works very well with his Leader Skill, which boosts HP by 30%. Taking Grandt's HP even further will boost the effectiveness of this buff. Even better, this buff stacks with other Atk buffs, like Michele's SBB, Zergel's SBB, etc. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Grandt gets the typical 1000% damage modifier UBB that almost every 7* unit has. Additionally, Grandt has a 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% for 2 turns, instead of 1 turn. As good as it may seem, this UBB doesn't offer as much compared to other UBB. Take Vargas for instance. He is guaranteed to reduce enemy Atk by 80% for 2 turns. This already makes Grandt's UBB inferior. Besides, it's very unreliable as you could charge your UBB and fail to inflict Atk Down on your enemies. One upside is the Drop Check. This UBB has a Drop Check of 36 BC, which is one of the best in the game. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Grandt deals 125% more damage to weaker elements. This practically means that he will deal 125% to Earth types. This is great as he will be dealing more damage to the elements that are weak to him. What about elemental buffs? Those do not work. You have to use the original element in order to benefit from the elemental weakness damage boost. Elemental changers like Fiora, Orna, Lodin, Shida, and the like will not work with this Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Too much work. Grandt only has a Drop Check of 12 BC on his normal attack, which is nothing compared to other units. This ridiculously low Drop Check won't help your squad that much. Even worse, his BB is single-target, which requires you work even harder to get his SBB. You could be activating his BB, but not be activating other units' BB. This can be detrimental as your squad could easily get wiped out because Grandt couldn't kill off enough units on his own. Stats Score: 9/10 Very tanky as Grandt's HP and Atk stats are very high. His Def is around average, allowing him to take hits quite nicely. His Rec is low, but can be managed with the HC buffers and the Burst Healers that exist in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Grandt is... Anima > Breaker = Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Grandt serves as one of the best crit Leads in the game. First, there was Zebra, then Maxwell, then Zedus, then Kira, then Colt, and finally Grandt. Colt provided more survivability and recovery to the squad. Then, Grandt came along and provided more offensive instead of recovery, making Grandt a more ideal lead. However, unlike Colt, Grandt does not get a critical rate buff. Nonetheless, Grandt is still a very good lead to use, especially in Raid and for fast clears in Frontier Hunter. Even when he's a sub, his Atk Down comes in real handy, which significantly reduces damage taken. Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 Again, glad to see the Elysian tales continue! Who knows? Maybe Xenon and Estia will play a role in future Elysian tales? Are you hoping for more content about Elysian tales? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Grandt! Excited for Raid X1? If yes, are you excited for more Global Exclusive Raid missions to come available? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Flame Legend Vargas *Chrono Mage Elaina *Cataclysm Empress Feeva Category:Blog posts